The Paw Patrol get a helping hand
by katealpha31
Summary: The girls are out on a mission and Marshall sees this opportunity to tell Rider about these strange feelings hes been having which leads to all the boys getting lightened of their loads (Update: New chapter)
1. Chapter 1

The Paw Patrol get a helping hand

"Paw Patrol is on a roll!" Rider said and the pups all howled. "Um Rider can I talk to you?" Marshall asked as Rider was walking away. "Sure Marshall, whats wrong?"

"Well..." Marshall hesitated. "Lately I've been getting these..." Marshall's face began to turn red trying to find the words. "Urges" Marshall's sheath began to swell, the

tip starting to poke out of the top. "Oh said Rider, Marshall's face getting even more red. "Dont be emberassed Marshall, its perfectly normal" Rider said with a smile.

"In fact I think its high time you boys get your own little reward for being such good pups." "And since the girls our out we can have a little talk while we are at it"

said Rider as he walked to the console and called Chase, Rocky, Rubble and Zuma to the Lookout, grabing an empty plastic container that was left near-by and

walking to the center of the room to great the pups. "Ready for action Rider sir" Chase said boldly as he always did, puffing his chest out a bit. "Well pups today we

are going to do something special for just you boys... Now I need all of you to get out of your uniforms." The pups looked at him with their heads tilted but did as

they were told. "Now I understand all of you have been a little fustrated lately and im going to fix that." The pups all put their ears down expecting to get punished.

"Its ok none of you are in trouble" Rider reasured them walking over towards Marshall. "You boys have been pent up for far to long and with the girls heat coming up

I dont want you fighting." Rider began to stroke Marshall, getting lower and lower to his sheath. "I am going to relieve you of your fustrations today and in return I

want you guys to be on your best behavior when the girls go into heat." Rider then grabed Marshall's sheath behind the knot and began to stroke it. Marshall couldnt

help but moan and buck his hips involentarly. ""R-r-ider" Marshall said with a shaky voice as Rider pushed his sheath behind Marshall's now swelling shaft. "Thats it

Marshall, let it out" Rider said softly as Marshall's thrusts began to get more forceful, his knot growing to full size. His nails began digging into the floor as he

struggled to stand, Rider's hand the only thing keeping him up. "Come on Marshall, cum for me" Rider said as he pulled the empty container under Marshall's penis. A

few more big thrusts and Marshall let out a loud howl as his orgasm hit, the first few splurts making an audible sound as they squirted into the bottle. "Thats a good

boy" said Rider letting go of his knot and rubbing his back, kneeding his small spotted balls as he released splurt after splurt of pent up seed trying to get every drop

out. "W-w-wow" Marshall struggled to say while panting hard. "Remind me to never leave you pent up again Marshall" Rider grined seeing that the cup already

almost full as he let go of Marshall's now noticeably smaller balls. "Im going to need more cups at this rate." Rider chugged down his load in one go, wiping the

excess cum from his face."How do you feel Marshall?" His question answered as Marshall collapsed on the floor happly. "Alright Chase your up" The other pups

looked wide eyed at Marshall, the tips of their penises peaking out of their sheaths. "Oh hell yah!" said Chase as he padded towards Rider. "Hey! Why does he get to

go next" Rocky said with a whine. "Oh hush" said Rider grabing Chase's already swollen sheath "You'll all get your turn." "Um Chase, its kind of hard to jerk you when

you've already knotted your sheath" "Oh, sorry" said Chase trying to get his knot to go down. "Move it!" Rocky exclaimed as he push Chase out of the way and

mounting Rider's arm. "Rocky I said wait your turn!" Rider said with an angry face pulling his hand away. "If you cant I could gladly have you neutered." Rocky let go

of Rider's arm and backed away. "Just for that you can be last in line" Rocky padding into position behind Zuma with his ears down. "Now where were we?" Rider

asked grabbing Chase's sheath and pulling it back. Chase couldnt help but let out a sigh of relief. Chase began thrusting into Rider's hand with all his might, Rider put

his other hand up to try and slow him down. "Slow down Chase, you dont want this to be over so soon do you?" questioned Rider but Chase was to far into heaven to

hear him. Chase let out a deep grunt and Rider took it as a sign that he was about to blow and positioned the cup just as the first shot splurted out. Chase was a little

more quiet with his orgasm, biting his lower lip to keep from howling out. Chase went off like a firehose, his little balls pulling up as they released their contence.

"Who's a good boy" Rider said as he looked at the cup and seeing that it was starting to over flow. Chase still clenching his eyes shut. "Looks like we will have to do

this again tomarrow if we are going to drain you boys completely" said Rider as he let go of Chase's knot. Chase wagged his tail. Rider taking a little more time to

swallow his load - it being a little more saltier then Marshall's - before turning to Rubble. "Rubble your up." "Oh um..." Rubble hesitated, his face turning more red.

"What's wrong?" Rider asked. "Nothing its just -err" Rubble stopped mid sentence as Chase patted Rubble's back "Come on, you'll love it trust me" said Chase still

softly panting. "If you dont want to do this that fine Rubble" said Rider as he rubbed him under the belly. He always was the more innocent pup. "I think i'll let Zuma

have this one" Rubble said as he backed away. "Ok. Zum-" Rider got cut off as Zuma had already positioned his sheath in Rider's hand and began to thrust. "Well

well, eager arnt we" Rider said with a grin. By the time Rider knew it Zuma was already spurting before Rider could position the bottle. "Zuma!" Rider said half

disappointed and half angry. Zuma's penis already deflating. "Sorry, but you were taking to long" said Zuma, giving Rider the puppy dog eyes. "Well even though you

spilled most of you load on the floor, you still managed to fill the cup. I guess I cant be mad at you for that" Rider said as he began to drink. Rider looked over and

saw Chase and Marshall cuddled up together. "Well I think its time for bed now pups" Picking up Chase and Marshall and caring them to their pup houses. "Good

night boys" Rider whispered. "Good night" they all said, the girls just now getting back from their adventure. Rider turned towards Rocky. "Ready for your fun now

you bad dog" Rider grined, walking back to the Lookout with a little spring in his step and begining to undoing his pants.

The End?


	2. Chapter 2

**After Rocky ties with Rider they work out a solution to his pent up frustration. The next day rolls in and Rider tells the pups the whole town has**

 **given them the day** **off today. Rider finally spills Rubble's nuts and gets to have his own fun when Everest lifts he tail for him. as well as the boys**

 **plan on** **going another round after dinner.**

 **(I dont plan on adding another chapter after this but I might if I get enough request to do so) -kate**

 ****The breaks between paragraphs indicate some time has passed****

 *****Edit: fixed most of the spelling errors...I uploaded the wrong version of this chapter :p*****

Rider walked back into the lift, Rocky following eagerly behind. He pushed the button to the floor where his room was located and continued to undress. Once the

elevator stopped they walked in and Rider quickly locked the door as a safety measure so they wouldnt be disturbed. Rider dropped his pants to his ankles

and stepped out of them. He walked to the center of the room, pulling his underwear off and getting on all fours. Rocky wasted no time getting into position. "Thats

right, bend over for me boy." Rocky said as he thrust forward hitting his mark on the first go. Rocky started thrusting quickly, not even bothering to be gentle. "Rocky

-nhg do you have a problem with me leading?" Rider asked as Rocky jackhammered his way in. "No Wh-w-why?" Rocky struggled to say, his fuzzy balls lightly

smacking Riders. "Well you've been a right pain lately...you disobeyed orders, you almost started a fight with the other pups...you want me to keep going?" Rider

said in a stern voice. "I-I..." Rocky hesitated "I've ju-ha just been a lit-tle pent up lately." Rider could now feel Rock's knot smacking agenst his hole. "I can see that

but you know I cant just bend over for you everyday. We dont exactly have an hours worth of alone time for your knot to go down now do we?" Rider said. "R-rider..."

Rocky tried to say as he pushed forward, shoving his knot in with a loud pop. Rocky howled out knowing no one could hear him outside as his seed flooded Riders

butt, his knot holding in every drop. Rock's stopped howling as his orgasm slowed to a small stream, humping his hips lightly as he lay there panting. "Y-y-ah" Rocky

said panting heavily. "If you want I could jerk you off every night before bed if that will help calm you down." Rider said as he lay on the floor waiting for the knot to

deflate. Rocky just sighed, he loved the way Rider squeezed on him but knew he was right... With so much work there was never enough time for this. "How

about I bend over for you once a week? That will give me time to heal and you still get to mount me." Rocky wagged his tail hearing Rider try to work out a

plan to give him the pleasure he loved. "Ok you'll get a handjob every night from now on but if your bad you can forget about mounting me you got that!" Rider

commanded waiting for Rocky to respond. "Yes sir." Rocky said still humping his hips into Rider. Rocky leaned down and licked Rider's face."All right humpy, time to get off"

Rider joked, still feeling Rocky moving his hips. Rocky got up and pulled away from Rider, his penis slopping out with little resistance.

Rider got up and grabbed a towel from the desk and wiped himself off.

"Time for bed now pup. If I hear any of the other pups complain about you you can forget about my butt you hear." Rider said looking at Rocky with an

angry face. "Good night Rider." Rocky said as he walked to the door. "Good night Rocky" said Rider as he unlocked the door and watched him walk into the elevator.

* * *

The next day came by and the girls had been the first ones up. They sat down infront of Rider waiting to be told what to do. "You know you girls can sleep in

right?" asked Rider. The both turned to eachother and then back to Rider. "Today is the 6th aniversery since you pups started helping everyone and the whole

town dicided to give you pups the day off as a thank you. "Well that explains why the boys arnt here" said Everest. Rider blushed. "Well..." Skye struggled not knowing

what to say. "Im going to play at the dog park then" said Skye. "Wait for me!" said Everest running after her... It was about noon before any of the others started getting up,

Marshall stepped out of his pup house and let out a yawn. He looked around an noticed no one was here. "Hey Marshall!" Rider said waving at him. Marshall let out

another yawn as he wiped his eyes. "Where is everyone?" He asked Rider. "The others are still asleep and the girls went to the dog park." Rider said smiling. "Still

asleep?...what time is it?" asked Marshall. "12 o' clock" Rider said looking at his watch. Marshall's eays went wide. "I slept till 12 in the afternoon and you didnt come

and wake me up!" Marshall said in an angry tone. "The whole town dicided to give you pups the day off today." Rider said. Marshall tilted his head, not understanding

why they would do that. "Today is the 6th aniversery for you guys, so the town is doing this as a big thank you." "But what if theres trouble?" questioned Marshall.

"The mayor said she would handle it." Rider said. Marshall sighed as he stretched his muscles. "Im assuming you feel better now?" Rider asked "What do you mean?"

questioned Marshall. "You dont remember what happened last night?" Rider said making a jerking off gesture towards Marshall. Marshall thought about it for a minute

then his face went a bright red. "Oh" was all Marshall had to say. "Yah" Rider said nodding his head. "Thats why the other are still sleeping." Rider grined. Marshall's

knot began to swell in his sheath, remembering how good it felt. "Ready for another round I see" said Rider as he looked off to Marshall's side seeing the bulge in his

sheath. "uhh" Marshall didnt know how to answer. Just then the door to Rubble and Chase's pup houses opened. Chase yawned and rubbed his eyes, looking over

and seeing Marshall and Rider. He looked a little closer and saw the tip of Marshall's penis poking out of his sheath. Chase ran over to Rider. "Yay! Round two!" Chase

said cheerfuly, wagging his tail as he got to Rider. "Hey Chase your just in time, Marshall here doent know if he wants to go again...I think he could use a little

encouragement" Rider said reaching down and grabbing Chase's penis. Chase began to buck his hips wildly, his shaft swelling as soon as Rider's hand touched him.

"O-h-h my g-g-od Marshall...h-how could you not want this." Chase said, his knot begining to swell. Marshall's tried hard to hide his arousl as he watched his friend get

pleasured. "Thats right boys, you will be jerked off every night from now on." Chase wagged his tail hearing this, his penis throbed at the thought of this being an

everday thing. He throw back his head and howled, the torent of seed spilling onto the ground as he came. "Wow Chase, still able to cum buckets even after last night"

said Rider with a grin. Rubble had walked over now and Rider noticed the tip of his penis sticking out. "Ready to spill your nuts now Rubble" Rider asked. Rubble just

blushed. "Your going to cum one way or another, if not now then you will tonight" Rider motioned for him to come here. Rubble started to walk away before Chase stood in

his way. "Oh no you dont" said Chase. "Come on Rubble, you dont want to be the innocent pup all your life do you?" asked Rider "Come on Rubble, live a little" Chase

reasured him. "I'll let you have thirds in tonights dinner" Rider said trying to change his mind. "Fine!" said Rubble "but only for the food." Rubble looked at the other

two pups before walking up to Rider. "Trust me, after this it wont be food your craving." Rider said reaching down and grabbing Rubble's penis. Rubble gasped as

Rider grabbed him just above his balls, a place that made him see stars. Rider pushed the sheath back and put pressure on the knot, making Rubble thrust into his

hand. "Marshall! go get me the cup we used last night. Its still on the floor in the lookout." "Yes sir" Marshall said nodding his head and running into the building.

Rider kept stroking Rubble behind his now swelling knot, not enough to make him cum but enough to keep him interested. After a few minutes Marshall came flying

out of the elevator tripping over himself, he got up and shook himself off before running towards Rider. "Thanks Marshall" Rider said setting the container on

the grass. Rubbing Rubble's back as he stroked him faster. "Thats it, your doing great." Rider whispered. "See what what you've been missing" said Chase. "R-r-

rider...s-som...th-th" Rubble struggled to say. "Its ok Rubble, let it out. I want you to fill this cup" Rider positioned the container over Rubble's penis. Chase walked

over behind him and stuck his muzzle between Rubble's thighs. Rider felt the cold nose touch his hand while he held the cup. Rubble scrunched his face and yipped as he

had his first orgasm. "There we go, good boy" Rider said tugging on the knot. Chase started licking at Rubble's balls while he came, trying to aid in Rubble's pleasure.

When the cup was full Rider pulled it away and chugged it down, once it was empty he put it back under Rubble's still squirting penis. Rubble couldnt

stand anymore and fell to his side panting. Rider drank what was left in the cup before setting it down. "Felt good didnt it?" asked Rider. He just lay there panting.

Rider reached over and rubbed his side. Marshall pawed at Rider's arm. "I think im ready now" he said still blushing. "I bet you are" Rider said grabbing Marshall's

sheath.

* * *

Marshall grunted as he filled the cup, enjoying the pleasure. "So good" Marshall said moaning. After finishing with Marshall he looked over to see how Rubble was

doing. He just sat there wagging his little tail. "Wishing you had done that earlier dont you" said Rider with a smug face. "Oh yah" replied Rubble. "Well boys enjoy

the rest of you day off, im going to go check on the girls." Rider said getting up. "See yah" they all said. Rider walked to the park wondering how the girl could have

enough fun to keep them all day. He got there and could only see a few people, they greeted him and asked how the pups were doing. "Have any of you seen Skye or

Everest?" Rider asked. "They were here a few minutes ago but they walked off towards the lookout." They said. "Ok thanks." Rider said walking back to the lookout.

He could see that Zuma had finally got up and were all playing together but he didnt see Rocky. Rider walked back into the lookout and up into his room. As the elevator

opened he saw the door to his room was open. He walked in thinking to find Rocky wanting another session. "Everest?... whats wrong?"

Rider questioned. "Rider I um...I saw what you and the other pups were doing and..." She said hesitating. Rider's face went red. "I..." Rider tried to speak. "Could

you help me out" questioned Everest. "What?" said Rider "Could you help me out" she said turing around and lifting her tail. "Everest I..." Rider hesitated. "Oh come

on, you didnt think you could go and show the boys a good time and leave me out did you?" she said with a grin. "ok then" Rider said picking her up and setting her

on the bed. Rider pulled his pants and undies down and pulled Everest towards him. "What about Skye? She didnt have anything to say about it" asked Rider as he

poked her enterence. "I dont think she knows, she said she was going to bed and closed the door to her pup house." Rider pushed his way into her, sighing as he felt

her hot folds around his shaft. "You know I have a thing for huskies...I just didnt know how to go about asking you. Its not exactly easy to go up to you and say 'hey

could you lift your tail for me'." Rider said as he began to thrust. "Oh but its easy to go up to the boys and grab their penis" she said in a mocking tone. "Point taken"

he said. He rapped his arms around her waist and began to thrust faster, he couldnt help but let out a loud moan. "Everest?" Rider questioned. "Yah?" "Could you uh

spread your legs..its kind of hard to push in" Rider said in a shaky voice. "Oh yah" Rider moaned as he sank in the rest of the way. He beagn to thrust at full speed

now, the feeling of her soft fur was almost enough to send him over. She yiped as his thrusting increased, humping back agenst him. "Everest..." Rider grunted as he

hilted inside her, his penis shooting load after load into her. She could feel his penis begin to spasm and then the feeling of his seed spilling inside her as he grunted.

Once his orgasm ended he pulled out and lay on the bed next to her. Everest had reached back and began to clean herself off. Rider just lay there breathing heavily. He gasped

when he felt the sudden cold of her nose touch his stomach as she began to lick him clean. After she stopped he reached down and pulled up his underwear and then scooted

further up into bed. Everest coming to lay next to him. "It probibly wasnt the best seeing as how im not as big as your doggy counter part but..." Rider was trying to

say but got cut off as Everest licked his face. "It was great but... dont think you can play with the boys again without having a go with me first." She said laying her

head on his chest. Rider layed there for a few minutes enjoying afterglow before looking at his watch. "I have to go make dinner. You comming?" he asked. He looked

over and saw Everest had fallen asleep. He smiled and petted her softly "Good night big girl." Rider said getting up from the bed, covering her with the blanket and

kissing her head before walking away. He put his pants back on and walked back outside. The sun had begun to set as he went to call the pups for dinner. They all

went into the elevator together and went to the top of the lookout. Rider walked over and filled each of their pup bowls. "Your good boys you know that" Rider said

petting them as they ate. Rubble was the first to finish and Rider filled it up again "A promise is a promise big guy." He pat Rubble's head, looking over his side and

seeing his knot begin to swell in his sheath. Rider heard a whine and looked over to see all the pups with the tips of their penis poking out of their sheaths. "Oh

boy..." he sighed as he got up and grabbed the cup they were all familiar with by now. "Alright, who's first?" He asked holding out his hand.


End file.
